Weapons
Weapons in Dragalia Lost have both a HP stat and a Strength stat that increases based on their level. These weapons can be equipped by characters to raise their HP and Strength. By default a character uses a Level 0 weapon with 0 HP and 0 Strength, but weapons with stats can either be obtained as drops from quests, chests found during quests, or even stronger weapons can be crafted once the Smithy is unlocked after Chapter 2: 6-2. Acquiring Weapons * Weapons are equipped to Adventurers by default. * Weapons drop from quests as rewards from chests and monsters. * Weapons are instantly available for crafting through the Smithy once it is unlocked in Halidom. * Weapons can be crafted once the Smithy has been raised to a minimum of level 4. * Weapons can be crafted once the Smithy has been raised to a minimum of level 7. Crafting and Enhancing :See also: Weapon Trees To obtain 3* or higher weapons, player must unlock the Smithy facility in Halidom. Raising the Smithy level allows you to Enhance weapons further. Each crafted weapon is linked to a weapon tree by weapon class and rarity (i.e. Sword tree). A weapon progresses along the tree via Enhancement in the Upgrade menu. The final weapon in each branch of a weapon tree will have an element tied to it, shown by the color of the weapon icon's background. A weapon must be fully unbound and max level before it can be Enhanced. Weapons with embedded Skills will improve their Skill when the weapon is fully unbound. Dismantling The player can pay to revert a crafted weapon back into its base weapons and materials. The dismantle cost is based on the Star Level and Weapon Tier of the weapon in question. All weapons created from this process will be at Level 1 fully unbound. The only losses incurred from this process are Weapon Experience and Rupies; all crafting materials used to create the weapon are returned. of MUB Previous Tier Weapons Returned = of Unbindings + 1 of Materials Returned = Material Cost * (of Unbindings + 1) Leveling weapons Weapons can be leveled with either other weapons or by using Whetstones. Whetstones drop in a few story quests and can also be acquired in the daily Item roll. The most reliable source for Whetstones is The Imperial Onslaught, but these challenge quests only unlocks after Chapter 6 is cleared. Additionally, each day 3 Gold Whetstones can be purchased in the shop for 10,000 each. Weapon Recommendations * Elemental Weapons are recommended as a starting goal for new players; however, it is NOT recommended to fully unbind them, due to the short amount of time it takes to unlock weapon crafting. * Due to the cost of fully unbinding Tier 3 weapons, and the limited time they they will be used, players should move on to weapons as soon they are craftable. Replace the 0 Unbind weapons with fully unbound Tier 2 weapons. * weapons require a massive time investment both to unlock initially with level 6 Halidom, and the resources required to craft the weapons. Base weapons are not stronger that Elemental weapons, and higher tier weapons require resources that can only currently be acquired through events. Due to this, it is worth fully unbinding Elemental Weapons. Category:Weapons